Melancholische Monde
by Branch Chief Faba
Summary: An einem schönen Sommerabend, den die ganze Ketchum - Sakaki Familie genießt, gibt es eine, die eher Melancholisch gestimmt ist. Was wird sie Ash wohl erzählen? Ein Pokémon Oneshot von Branch Chief Faba (Ger Original) (English Translation coming soon!)


**_Melancholische Monde _**

**_(Pokémon Oneshot von FandomTrash)_**

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend. Unten im Garten wurde gefeiert,

Giovanni war am grillen und ein hübsches Lagerfeuer wurde entzündet.

Alle saßen ausgelassen um das Feuer oder am großen Gartentisch und warteten auf das Essen. Außer eine...

Aurora Sakaki, die jüngere Schwester der Sakaki-Zwillinge, saß alleine auf dem hohen Ausguck des großen Baumhauses und beobachtete den Mond.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein Geräusch.

Ihr Blick schoss in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Ihr Großneffe Ashton S. Ketchum, genannt Ash, kletterte auf den Ausguck.

„Hallo Aurora.", begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Was machst du hier?" fragte Ash neugierig.

„I-ich? Ach weißt du...", Aurora wandte ihren Blick von Ash ab und richtete ihn auf den Mond. „...Vollmonde machen mich Melancholisch... erinnern mich an meine Eltern..." ihre Stimme brach ein bisschen.

Ash dachte kurz nach.

„Vermisst du sie?"

„H-huh?!"

„Vermisst du deine Eltern? Deine Mutter und deinen Vater?"

Ash setzte sich neben sie und schaute sie neugierig an.

Aurora schluckte.

„Meinen Vater nicht... ihm... habe ich einiges zu "verdanken"...",

Auroras Blick wurde kurzzeitig sehr finster, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Mutter allerdings... ich kenne sie nicht wirklich, habe sie nur Schemenhaft gesehen... aber ihre Stimme hörte ich während ich in meiner kleinen Blase wuchs...",

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zum Vollmond.

„...was ich jedoch hörte, war sehr schön."

„Denkst du, dass du sie eines Tages kennenlernen wirst?" fragte Ash seine Großtante.

„Ich hoffe es. Sie ist diejenige, die mich liebte, egal, ob ich nun ein Monster bin oder nicht!"

Eine kleine Träne kullerte ihre rosige Wange hinunter.

Dann schaute sie Ash an.

„Du solltest froh sein, so wunderbare Eltern zu haben... insbesondere so einen tollen Vater, im Gegensatz zu meinem...",

Ash blickte sie verwundert an.

„Ich weiß zwar, dass dein Vater ziemlich viel Dreck am Stecken hat, aber warum habe ich mit meinem Glück? Sie sind aus der selben Familie, mit dem selben Blut und so."

„Dein Vater würde niemals versuchen dich umzubringen, weil du eine Gefahr für ihn bist!" antwortete Aurora.

Ash dachte nach.

„Doch, genau das hat er schon einmal versucht...", sagte Ash mit finsterem Blick zu Boden.

Aurora glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„W-was?! Er... er wollte dich umbringen?!" rief sie entsetzt aus.

Ash nickte.

„Bevor wir voneinander als Familie wussten, waren wir Feinde. Papa wollte die Macht über ein seltenes Pokémon der Einall Region übernehmen, um drei weitere beherrschen zu können, doch ich stand ihm im Weg...",

„Was für ein Pokémon war es, das er wollte?" fragte Aurora negativ überrascht.

„Der Name des Pokémon war Meloetta. Ich versuchte es zu beschützen, wurde aber von Paps in einem Kampf besiegt und in eine Art Kiste gesperrt, die immer kleiner wurde. Er drohte Meloetta, dass er mich zerquetschen würde, wenn es ihm nicht sofort gehorcht. Meloetta gab nach, und ich überlebte, wurde jedoch als Gefangener mitgenommen...",

Aurora fehlten die Worte, jedoch fing sie sich wieder und sagte energisch:„Trotzdem liebt dich dein Vater von ganzem Herzen und er bereut zutiefst, was er getan hat. Ich habe es in seinem Herzen gesehen.",

„Huh?"

„Seine größte Angst ist es, dich und deine Mutter zu verlieren..."

„Hey ihr beiden, es gibt Essen!" rief Giovanni den beiden zu.

„Wir kommen!" rief Ash zurück und begann die Leiter herunterzuklettern.

Unten angekommen stand er seinem Vater gegenüber.

„...Papa?"

„Ja mein Junge?"

Giovanni ging ein bisschen in die Knie, um seinem Sohn besser ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

Auf einmal umarmte Ash seinen Vater fest und sagte leise:„Ich hab dich lieb und will dich nicht verlieren...!"

Giovanni war kurzzeitig verwundert, nahm seinen Sohn jedoch liebevoll in den Arm und flüsterte zurück:„Ich dich auch nicht... du bist mein ganzer Stolz, vergiss das nicht."

Ende

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Erklärung:**

**In dieser Geschichte kommt einer meiner OC's mit dem Namen Aurora Sakaki vor. Sie ist die Tante von Anime!Giovanni und die kleine Schwester von Game!Giovanni und seinem Zwillingsbruder Antonio (OC). **

**Aurora wurde nach ihrer Geburt von ihrem Vater ermordet, da dieser vom Teufel besessen ist. Deshalb ist sie sozusagen eine Untote oder ein Engel. Eigentlich sind alle drei Sakaki-Geschwister Tot, aber Giovanni (Senior) kam als Dämon (wegen seiner Missetaten) und sein Bruder Antonio als Engel zurück. **

**Deshalb kennt Aurora ihre Mutter nur vom Hören. **

**Ash ist Giovannis Sohn. Delia und Er sind schon lange verheiratet, aber Giovanni ist verschwunden, bevor er herausfinden konnte, dass er Vater wird. **

**Genaueres werde ich irgendwann in einer anderen, damit zusammenhängenden, Fanfiction erklären.**

**Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefallen hat! **

**Bis zum nächsten mal, euer Fandom Trash**


End file.
